Lagrimas Desnudas
by Diosas Del Destino
Summary: Sakura fue secuestrada por el traidor Uchiha Sasuke, motivos desconocidos, pero al encontrarse sola con el azabache en el calabazo lograra que el moreno confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de esa mascara de frialdad. SasuSaku. Lemon.


Pov

Resumen: Sakura fue secuestrada por el traidor Uchiha Sasuke, motivos desconocidos, pero al encontrarse sola con el azabache en el calabazo lograra que el moreno confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de esa mascara de frialdad.

Lagrimas Desnudas

Pov. Sakura

Desperté en ese vació lugar, denominado calabozo, hacia frío, tenia hambre y sed, me dolía el cuerpo, y lagrimas salían de mis ojos al suponer quien era mi captor. La puerta del calabozo se abrió, dejándome ver a mi suposición, mi captor, mi amor, el único hombre que fue capas de entrar en mi alma y jamás salir. Pero…,¿Por qué tubo que ser él?, soy débil, esa palabra que siempre me decía, me fastidia tanto, pero me fastidia mas el saber que tiene razón, ya que yo soy débil…a él…

Pov. Sasuke

Al entrar la veo en el suelo, no esta amarrada a nada, aunque pareciera que si, ya que no se mueve de ahí. La miro, y ella me devuelve la mirada, no encuentro odio, solo tristeza y…¿decepción?.

Realmente no quería meterla en este lugar, por más que me rehusé a aceptar que el equipo 7 fue alguna vez mi familia, yo…los quería. Era algo que jamás diría ni admitiría, pero era verdad…

Pero siempre su aroma a cerezos me confundió, yo no quería otra familia, por que me haría débil. Con Naruto, mi mejor amigo, era algo que no me molestaba, mi rivalidad con el estaba destinada, y lo sigue estando; Kakashi, él era mi sensei, nada mas, alguien a quien superar, pero ella…

Ella era diferente, era débil y molesta, fastidiosa, pero aunque era todo eso, logro ser la que mas me confundió…

Algo en mi pecho se oprimía cada vez que ella era lastimada o lloraba, y sobre todo si yo era el culpable. Al principio no entendí por que me pasaba esto, pensé que al irme con Orochimaru y seguir mi venganza todo seria parte de mi pasado, pero me equivoque.

Me fui, pero nada cambio, por lo menos no referente a ella. Crecí, y comencé a tener mis deseos, como cualquier hombre, pero cada vez que me acostaba con una mujer algo en mi me dolía, sentía como si la estuviera traicionando…

Eso comenzó a frustrarme, depender de alguien era algo que no soporta y menos de una mujer; entonces lo entendí, yo estaba atrapado en ella, la molesta pelirosa del equipo 7, había logrado hipnotizarme. Cuando me di cuenta me sentí un estupido y la palabra que siempre le repetía a Sakura se me vino a la mente, ahí fue cundo me di cuenta, ella, Sakura Haruno, era mi debilidad…

Como vengador no podía permitirme algo así, por lo que me decidí a hacerla sufrir, pues ese amor que me había tenido siempre se había convertido en mi debilidad. Irrumpí Konoha yo solo, este era un problema del cual debía encargarme yo, nadie podía saber que ella era mi punto débil. En la aldea me encontré a Naruto, quien pensó que regresaba con el y Sakura, escuchar su nombre de los labios de otro hombre me enfureció, así sentí por primera vez lo que eran los celos…

Definitivamente mi debilidad se estaba extendiendo en mi mas rapido de lo que creía, pelee con el Kyuubi, de alguna manera supo mi objetivo y juro que no me dejaría hacerlo. Pero al parecer sus palabras se perdieron en el viento, ya que en un choque entre el Resengan y el Chidori cayo inconciente. Luego me encargue de mi cometido, la secuestre, y ella extrañamente no pareció resistirse, aunque tuve que desmayarla para mayor seguridad…

La lleve a la guarida de Hebi, mi equipo, la encerré en un calabozo y me quede mirándola un rato, definitivamente algo en ella me atraía, ¡maldita debilidad!. Me fui, dejándola sola, ni siquiera la amarre, algo me decía que no haría falta. A las horas, Suigetsu, uno de mis compañeros me aviso de su despertar, y enseguida fui a verificar sus palabras…

Pov. Sakura

Observo como Sasuke se acerca a mí, se agacha a mi altura y me levanta el rostro con una mano, sin nada de delicadeza. En sus ojos puedo ver enojo, frustración y…¿lujuria?. Desde cuando él piensa en esas cosas, aunque a decir verdad, con 19 años es obvia su necesidad de compañía femenina. Pero había algo mas, algo que me hacia temer, algo que jamás había sentido con él…

Pov. Sasuke

Lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer es robarle su inocencia, y estoy seguro de que ella lo es, mi instinto de hombre me lo dice. La obligo a pararse, y ella dificultosamente lo hace, al parecer el justu que le aplique para reprimir su fuerza sigue debilitándola, mejor para mí. Sujeto sus piernas, obligándola a alzarse y rodear mi cintura, la miro y se muy bien que entiende lo que significa esta situación…

Para mi suerte la guarida de Hebi esta vacía, envié a todos de misión, comienzo a besar su cuello, y Sakura se estremece ante esto, pero al mismo tiempo noto su respiración agitada, y no creo que sea de excitación, sino de miedo. Mis caricias son exigentes y turgentes. No sere delicado, mi objetivo es violarla, me divertiré haciendo sufrir a mi debilidad, a mi molesta pelirosa…

Una vez que me aburro de besar, lamer, morder y succionar su delicada piel nívea, comienzo a bajar el cierre de su musculosa, la ciento tensionarse en mis brazos, ante esto sonrío arrogante. Lo mismo que hice en su cuello hago ahora en el nacimiento de sus senos, pero algo me detiene…

Sasuke-kun… - pronuncio en un murmullo ella, a lo que la miro con mis inexpresivos ojos

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto ronco, pero a la vez fríamente

Yo…,¿Qué quieres que haga? – me pregunto, confundiéndome de sobre manera

Debo deshacerme de ti, eres mi debilidad – explico en tono seco – no puedo matarte por mas que quiera, por lo que te haré sufrir

¿Yo tu debilidad? – pregunto sorprendida Sakura

Hmp – pronuncio, comenzando a morder nuevamente su delicada piel, sacando un gemido de dolor de la joven

Estaba molesto, al levantar la vista y ver sus ojos me sorprendí, no demostraban rencor ni enojo, estaban como ausentes, pero de alguna manera me brindaban calor, como si todo lo que le estuviera haciendo no fuera nada. ¿Acaso seguía amándome?, eso es algo que no me pregunte, y ahora que lo pienso, supongo que me dolería escuchar un "No" por respuesta, ¡dios!, ¿Qué tan débil me eh vuelto?...

Te amo Sasuke-kun – hablo claro ella, logrando que me detuviera – yo se lo mucho que sufriste, y también se que lo sigues haciendo, no estas solo, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Cállate – declaro demandante

Me gustaría hacerte sonreír, ser esa persona con la cual cuentes para todo, abrazarte y besarte, pero sobre todo brindarte ese amor que hace años perdiste – hablo ella, acariciándome mis azabaches cabellos

Cállate… - volvió a pronunciar, pero la pelirosa hacia oídos sordos

Por favor Sasuke-kun, deja de sufrir en silencio, tu ira y tu odio no te llevaran a nada; entiendo tu venganza, y por mas que no este de acuerdo no te diré que no la hagas – hizo una pausa la muchacha – pero, necesitas amor Sasuke, hasta tus padres lo necesitaron para vivir, amar no es un pecado

Que te calles!! – Grito, mirándola con odio, a lo que ella me sonrió tiernamente para luego intentar acariciarme la mejilla, acto que rechace haciendo el rostro a un lado – cállate…, tú no sabes nada…

Los sentimientos son parte del humano, y tu eres uno – hablo tranquila Sakura – llorar no esta mal, extrañar a tu familia y a tu Clan, tampoco lo esta

Ahí entendí por que ella era mi debilidad, me había enamorado de Sakura, y con sus palabras un nudo en la garganta se formo, mis ojos me ardían, quería ser fuerte, siempre trate a los demás con indiferencia y frialdad, sin importarme nada, fui egoísta con todos, hasta con la mujer que amo. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, logrando que la mirara a los ojos, se acerco a mis labios y los junto con los suyos, logrando así nuestro primer beso de la noche…

Al separarnos no aguante mas, amargas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y por primera vez, desde que mi Clan fue asesinado, no me sentí solo, me sentí amado. Refugie mi rostro en su pecho, para dejarme llevar por mi angustia y mi tristeza. Sus labios se posaron en mi frente, como muestra de cariño; rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mis desordenados cabellos, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí conmigo…

Incapaz de sostenerme en pie, me deje derrumbar al suelo junto a Sakura, seguía llorando y ella continuaba abrazándome y besándome con una ternura infinita, logre desahogarme por completo, subí mi rostro y busque sus labios, los cuales encontré dispuestos para mi, bese la comisura de sus labios, para después lamer su labio inferior, ella me concedió el paso gustosa, adentre mi lengua hasta lo mas profundo, probando cada parte de su boca con sabor a cereza…

Su lengua luchaba contra la mia en un juego pasional, comencé a meter mi mano por debajo de su blusa, pero sorpresivas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los jades ojos de la mujer debajo de mi, retire rápidamente mi mano, pensando que algo andaba mal, no entendía la razón de su llanto, pero era entendible, ella debía pensar que aun quería violarla, algo que era totalmente diferente lo que en verdad quería hacerle,…amarla…

Me separe de ella y le sujete el rostro con una mano, Sakura me sonrió mientras finas lagrimas seguían cayendo, la observe confundido…

¿Qué ocurre? – cuestione, intentando no parecer preocupado

Nada, solo… - hizo una pausa la kunoichi – estoy feliz

Ahora si que estaba confundido, lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir, no entiendo a las mujeres, bese sus lagrimas a lo que ella rió por lo bajo, yo la mire ofendido y ella volvió a sonreírme al verme indignado, acaricio mi rostro y me acaricio algunos mechones de mi cabello…

Eres tan dulce Sasuke-kun – comento tiernamente, mientras yo quedaba boquiabierto - ¿Qué pasa?

Hmp, nada – digo molesto – me esperaba todo menos eso

¿Lo de que eres dulce? – volvió a repetir inocente

Si, eso – me fastidio su inocencia, lo peor de todo es que no la fingía

Te amo… – expreso abrazándome, acción que me agrado

Pero solo lo sere contigo – aclare levemente molesto

Lo se – dijo ella dulcemente – y así me gusta!

Volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente, y de un movimiento a otro nuevamente la tenia contra la pared, ella rodeándome con sus piernas mientras yo parado, le besaba ahora su hermoso cuello, termine de sacarle su musculosa y lanzándola al suelo, ella gimió levemente pero sus gemidos se empezaron a incrementar cuando logre sacarle sus sostén rojo y morder, besar y succionar aquellos dos botoncitos rosados con sabor a fresa…

Sus alaridos de placer y un poco de dolor hacían que mi excitación creciera sin ningún impedimento, Sakura logro sacarme la haori y besaba mi sello de maldición, algo realmente placentero, por lo general siempre estaba tensado y preparado para cualquier peligro, por lo que mis hombros y cuello estaban algo así como rígidos. Ninguna mujer había logrado que me relaje, tampoco las dejaba, cuando me acostaba con esa rameras de cuarta jamás las besaba en la boca ni me cuidaba de si las lastimaba o no, solo tenia sexo y ya…

Aunque algo que siempre hacia era protegerme, no quería dejarla preñada, y menos a una mujer que no amaba y que ni siquiera me excitaba, solo las usaba para satisfacción, pero esta vez todo era diferente. Me estaba controlando en ser dentro de todo suave y no me protegería, ya que no me molestaría que ella quedara embarazada de un hijo mío, después de todo, ella seria la única con la que restauraría mi clan…

Termine de desnudarla, mientras ella me desataba la soga y bajaba mis pantalones, me quede anonadado con la vista regalada, era perfecta, ni mas, ni menos, solo perfecta. Observe su rostro completamente ruborizado por la situación, algo que no me extraño viniendo de ella, bese sus labios y tome una de sus manos para guiarla hasta mis boxers, y ella entendió al instante lo que quería que hiciera…

Pe-pero…, yo no se – refuto Sakura avergonzada, sonreí para mis adentros al verla así

Solo hazlo – ordene en tono serio pero comprensivo

Y ella obedeció, adentro su mano lentamente, encontrándose con mi erecto miembro, lo tomo entre sus delicados dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a bajo, escondí mi rostro entre sus pechos comenzando a respirar agitadamente, era la primera vez que dejaba que una mujer tocara esa zona y no seria la ultima siempre y cuando sea ella quien lo haga. Quite su mano al saber que me vendría y no quería terminar tan rapido…

Me saque el bóxer quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella, abrí un poco mas sus piernas y sujete mi falo para dirigirlo a su entrada, pero antes de dejarme ir la mire a los ojos esperando algo que me dijera que me detenga, pero ella me sonrió y se abrazo a mi espalda. Y entre, fuerte y deseoso rompiendo esa barrera que la definía como virgen, convirtiéndola en Mujer…

Comencé a embestir lentamente, sabia que si paraba le dolería mas, por lo que seguí a un ritmo pausado, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, algo que no me importo, limpie sus lagrimas y bese sus labios, intentando distraerla del dolor.

Seguí embistiendo y para mi suerte la velocidad fue aumentando ya que ella gemía de placer y me pedía más, algo que yo concedía gustoso…

Ambos nos tensamos al tocar el cielo llegando al orgasmo, gemí ronco pero Sakura me beso impidiendo que siguiera gimiendo, algo que agradecí, ya que era bastante penoso para mi orgullo gemir descontrolado por una mujer. Me derrame en ella, sintiendo la plenitud que me provocaba hacerlo y a ella pareció gustarle también. Descanse un momento para luego bajarla saliendo de ella…

Nos miramos, nuestro estado era realmente excitante, sudados, con respiración agitada y desnudos, realmente me la quise tirar de nuevo, pero esperaría, era su primera vez, ya tendría mas tiempo luego, me prometí a mi mismo hacerle llegar a 5 orgasmos en una misma noche, aunque tendría que aguantarse el no poder caminar después. La abrace, sintiendo su calor, nos vestimos y nos volvimos a mirar…

¿Qué harás ahora? – cuestiono la pelirosa

Nos iremos a bañar – respondí sin mas, confundiéndola

¿Qué? – hablo ella

No eres una prisionera, eres mi mujer Sakura – complete, entendiendo su confusión - ¿quieres irte a Konoha o te quedaras conmigo?

¿Me dejaras ayudarte con tu venganza? – cuestiono sorprendida

Hmp – pronuncie

Entonces, ¿me dejaras amarte? – pregunto sollozando con sus ojitos jade

Supongo – dije riendo arrogante

Sasuke-kun!! – Grito, yendo a abrazarlo – te amo!!

Hmp – volví a "hablar" – Sakura… - la llame amenazante

¿Si? – pregunto inocente

Eres mia – demande celoso

Tuya – me sonrió ella – como siempre

Fin


End file.
